Love Letter
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Padahal ia tahu mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi ia terlalu berharga diri untuk mengakui bahwa dirinyalah yang sebenarnya mengharapkan cinta dari Tsukisima. TsukiXRoppi. Sho-Ai.


**Disclaimer:**

**Durarara! by** **Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

><p>"Baka…" Untuk kesekiankalinya dalam sejam ini, Hacchimeroppi menggerutu ke orang bersyal putih yang berdiri di depannya. Gelagat panik ketara sekali ada pada seorang Tsukishima.<p>

"Maaf, Roppi-Kun… Aku kira aku tadi lewat sini…" Tsukishima mengelak dari kesalahan. Ia tetap sibuk mengeruki salju di beberapa tempat. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencari sesuatu.

"Kalau memang berakhir dengan tersesat, seharusnya aku diam saja di depan perapian." Roppi memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jaket hitamnya tidak bisa melindunginya secara maksimal dari dinginnya puncak musim dingin, dengan salju yang mulai turun. Menurunkan derajat Celcius. Mereka sudah berada di luar sejak sejam yang lalu. Yang Roppi tahu, mereka mencari sesuatu. Milik Tsukishima.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang Roppi-Kun tidak perlu ikut." Tsukishima, sekalipun dalam keadaan tersesat, masih saja bergerilya di setiap sudut mencari benda yang membuat mereka berdua kini harus berdiri di dunia antah berantah. Jarak pandang yang minim membuat mereka tidak tahu di mana mereka berdiri sekarang. Memang, Tsukishima sudah memaksanya tidak perlu ikut mencari. Salahkan rasa penasaran Roppi, yang sudah memaksakan dirinya untuk mengikuti Tsukishima. Lagipula... Ia yakin dirinya akan dibutuhkan di saat seperti ini. Saat Tsukishima sudah tersesat.

"Kau bilang benda yang kau cari itu sangat penting, jadi aku ikut untuk membantumu." Roppi menganggkat kakinya yang berselimut sepatu boot kecoklatan. Sepatu milik kakak tertuanya yang ia pinjam tadi. Sekali langkah, kakinya bisa terbenam sedalam 4 cm. Salju benar-benar menebal.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berteduh, suhunya sudah terlalu rendah untuk kita ada di luar" Tsukishima meraih tangan berselimut kaus tangan putih Roppi, kemudian ia menarik sahabat masa kecilnya mencari tempat berteduh.

Roppi baru menyadarinya, tangan Tsuki tidak diselimuti kain. Pakaian yang dikenakan Tsukishima tidak akan mampu membuat pria itu bertahan dari dingin. Di antara mereka, mungkin keadaan Tsukishima-lah yang harus dikhawatirkan. Kalau saja tangan Roppi tidak terbungkus dengan kaus tangan, mungkin ia bisa merasakan seberapa dingin tangan Tsukishima.

"Sepenting itu, ya?" Roppi bertanya dalam diam. Sekalipun ia ingin sekali bertanya benda apa yang sedang Tsuki cari, ia masih memiliki harga diri untuk menyimpan pertanyaannya. Mengingat sedari tadi ia hanya bisa menggerutu akan benda tak jelas yang sedang mereka cari.

"Roppi-Kun kedinginan?" Tsukisima bertanya. Sudah ia bilang, kan? Bukanankah di situasi seperti sekarang, Tsuki-lah yang paling merasa kedinginan? Kenapa justru dirinyalah yang ditanyai?

"Tidak." Andai ia bisa menanyakan keadaan Tsukishima, ia khawatir. Sekalipun ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tsukishima.

Dalam diam, Roppi mengeratkan genggaman tangan Tsukisima di tangannya. Berharap ada setitik kehangatan yang tersampaikan. Dari hatinya yang terdalam, agar bisa menyentuh hati sahabat sedari kecilnya.

"Ah, ada toko." Tsukisima mempercepat langkahnya, begitupula Roppi yang hanya mengikutinya dalam diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk di depan sebuah perapian hangat. Roppi menggantung jaketnya yang sedikit basah di depan perapian bersamaan dengan tas putih yang selalu Tsuki bawa kemana saja. Mereka bersyukur pemilik toko mau menampung mereka untuk sementara sampai keadaan di luar sana membaik.

"Aku sudah menelepon Psyche-San kalau Roppi-Kun telat pulang." Tsukishima berjalan mendekati Roppi terduduk di depan perapian. Menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan sesekali menggosok tangannya. Tsukishima lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya di samping Roppi.

"Terimakasih."

"Roppi-Kun sudah makan? kalau belum aku akan memintanya ke pemilik toko. Mungkin saja ada sedikit makanan yang bisa dimakan."

"Tidak, terimakasih." Mata Roppi memandang datar ke arah perapian. Mata merahnya beradu dengan bara api. Ia hanya berpikir, kenapa pria di sampingnya selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tidakkah pernah dirinya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri?

"Oh ya Roppi-Kun, nanti kau menginap saja. Rumahmu lebih jauh dari rumahku." Tsukishima menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang memerah. Nafasnya tersengal. Roppi sudah menduganya, sekuat apapun Tsukishima, manusia tidak akan bisa menahan suhu ekstrim.

"…"'

"Rop-"

"Benda apa…" Baik Roppi maupun Tsukishima sama-sama bungkam. Tsukishima diam bersama rasa terkejutnya sedangkan Roppi diam dalam hanyutan pikirannya.

"Apa maksud Roppi-Kun?"

"Benda apa yang kau cari." Mata ruby Roppi memandang intesif Tsukisima yang bergelagat gugup. Benda penting semacam apakah yang sudah membuat Tsukisima menjadi segelisah ini?

"Cuma surat…"

Surat? Roppi diam. Ia tahu kalau pria di sampingnya punya cita-cita menjadi pengantar surat, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir surat akan menjadi hal yang penting bagi Tsukishima. Bahkan Tsukishima terlihat rela mengorbankan dirinya demi sepucuk surat. Hanya surat?

Ah, Roppi teringat akan sesuatu.

"Surat yang isinya mawar merah kering?"

"Ah, ya! Kau lihat Roppi?" Tsukisima sekarang terlihat bersemangat. Mungkin memang surat penting.

"Memang kenapa? Surat itu untukku, 'kan?" Roppi mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia sadar dirinya sedang di tatap oleh Tsukishima. Roppi menekuk kedua kakinya lalu memeluk lututnya di depan dada.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tahu? Itu hasil keisengan Shiotsu, kok…" Tsukishima mengeluarkan nada lega.

"Kau menjatuhkannya tadi siang, lalu aku memungutnya karena di amplopnya bertuliskan namaku."

"Ah, syukurlah…."

Jadi kenapa terlihat begitu penting untukmu?

Roppi memandang kobaran api yang menyelimuti kayu kering. Percikan-percikan kalor yang dihasilkan menaikkan suhu badannnya, memberikan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman. Sebenarnya ia merasa lebih nyaman karena ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Padahal…"

"Padahal?"

"Aku pikir itu penting karena dalam surat itu ada pernyataan cinta…" Roppi berbisik. Hal itu membuat Tsukishima hanya samar-samar mendengar ucapan Roppi.

"Eh?" Tsukisima memandang Roppi dengan wajah penuh dengan tanda tanya. Hal itu membuat Roppi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah akan ketidaktahuan yang dimiliki oleh Tsukishima. "Maaf, Roppi-San. Itu sebenarnya bunga kering milik Tsugaru-Nii yang akan diberikan ke Psyche-San." Tsukishima menggaruk kepalanya, gugup. Sepertinya mereka sedikit mengalami salah paham. Lebih tepatnya, Roppi yang salah paham.

"Hm..." Roppi menghela nafas. Padahal ia sudah berharap. Sekalipun ia malu untuk mengakuinya, ia mempunyai perasaan lebih dari teman masa kecil kepada Tsukishima. Dan ia, jujur, senang saat mendapati surat bertuliskan namanya.

"Tapi, kalau Roppi-Kun ingin bunga kering, aku bisa memberikannya."

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberikaan bunga mawar segar?"

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan mawar imitasi?"

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku apapun."

"… Aku sempat berpikir kalau Roppi-Kun menyukai bunga sebagai ungkapan perasaan cinta, ternyata salah, ya?"

Roppi terdiam. Ia memandang Tsukishima yang tersenyum lugu. Ia sedikit tidak percaya pria di depannya adalah pria yang bercita-cita menjadi pengantar surat padahal ia sendiri tidak bisa membedakan mana Selatan dan Utara. Dalam keluguan kalimatnya terselip perasaan yang membawa kehangatan ke hati dingin seorang Hachimeroppi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bunga mawar yang mekar pertama kali di musim semi." Roppi menyembunyikan senyumnya dalam lekukan lututnya.

"Eh? Tapi itu terlalu sulit untuk dicari."

"Cintaku juga tidak mudah untuk di dapatkan, Tsuki."

Padahal ia tahu mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi ia terlalu berharga diri untuk mengakui bahwa dirinyalah yang sebenarnya mengharapkan cinta dari Tsukisima.

Selalu.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sankyu, Mind to review?<strong>

**Sign,**

**Denden .S**


End file.
